Nobreza é para os fortes
by Lucas M
Summary: E eu nunca escondi que não passava de um fraco.


**Gênero**: Geral  
**Shippers**:Referências a James/Lily.  
**Spoilers**: Até Deathly Hallows.  
**Classificação**: T (PG13)  
**Especificações**: OneShot, (essencialmente) genfic.  
**Disclaimer**: Se Harry Potter me pertencesse, por que eu escreveria fics? ¬¬ Nada contra, mas sei lá, prefiro comprar iates.

**NOBREZA É PARA OS FORTES**

Bom-dia. Me chamo Peter, Peter Pettigrew. Não sou um cara muito esperto, mas acho que consigo contar uma história. Nem sempre com as palavras mais bonitas ou brilhando na gramática - contudo, sou realista. Realista o suficiente para deixar de lado o romantismo e o melodrama que a história exigiria, se fosse contada por outra pessoa. Nunca fui muito ligado nessa coisa de sentimentos, entende. Me ensinaram que relações eram baseadas em interesses, e essa foi a única lição que eu lembrei até o dia da minha morte.

Tudo começa com a minha mãe. Ela era uma bruxa medíocre, praticamente um aborto. Trabalhava como assistente em uma seção de baixo escalão do Ministério da Magia, com alguma coisa burocrática relacionada a criaturas mágicas. Nunca entendi muito bem e nem procurei entender. No que dizia respeito a mim, a única parte interessante do trabalho dela eram os bolinhos que ele me proporcionava. E eram muitos. Mamãe não ganhava bem, mas comida era a única coisa que não faltava no lar dos Pettigrew, mesmo que quaisquer outros confortos materiais fossem quase inexistentes.

Não me lembro do meu pai. Ele morreu quando eu tinha uns três anos. Briga de bar. Ele sim era um aborto, único descendente de uma linhagem de puros-sangues já há muitos séculos decadentes. Acho que a falta de magia nele foi uma conseqüência dos casamentos entre primos, não entendo muito dessas coisas. Só sei que casar com uma bruxa, ainda que pouco talentosa, foi o último esforço que ele fez para tentar manter o sobrenome vivo no mundo mágico. O velho morreu achando que tinha gerado o próximo Ministro da Magia. Coitado. Gerou um fodido.

Voltando à minha mãe, acho que já deu para notar que ela não era muito esperta. Tentava fazer amizades influentes no Ministério para conseguir privilégios, mas não passava de uma esquisita. O pior: me instruía a fazer o mesmo. Vivíamos em uma área afastada, perto de Godric's Hollow. Todos os dias, depois das (frustradas) lições de inglês que ela tentava me passar, eu era obrigado a desafiar a obesidade infantil latente, pegar minha bicicleta de pneus vazios e ir até o vilarejo para fazer amigos. Amigos ricos, Pete, não esqueça! Cara, me lembro de uma vez em que os garotos da vila jogaram pedras em mim. Nunca corri tanto na minha vida.

Quando a carta de Hogwarts chegou, mamãe foi aos céus, cercada de anjos afeminados e nuvens cor-de-rosa. Sério. Ela falou nas minhas orelhas por uns três dias seguidos. As únicas partes que me agradavam eram aquelas em que ela ressaltava que compraria os melhores uniformes e materiais, para o seu lindo Pete impressionar a todos e agradar os alunos ricos. A realidade não foi bem assim: minha querida mãe logo percebeu que a lista sairia cara, comprou tudo de segunda-mão e fez transfigurações razoáveis para as coisas parecerem mais novas. Mas gostei de conhecer o Beco Diagonal. A sorveteria era ótima.

Foi bom eu lembrar da sorveteria, porque lembrei também que no dia do embarque, a ansiedade me fez comer uns três potes de sorvete antes de sair de casa. Eu não tinha tanta certeza quanto a minha mãe de que seria capaz de fazer amigos - muito menos ricos. Contanto que eu arrumasse um jeito de evitar ser espancado, já estava ótimo. Eu tinha acabado de completar meu quinto minuto dentro do trem quando isso se mostrou um desafio bem maior do que o imaginado. Esbarrei em uma pessoa com um cabelão loiro e falei "desculpe, moça". Pois é. A moça se chamava Lucius Malfoy, era um monitor e pareceu achar bastante atraente a idéia de me apresentar aos trilhos. "Ela" teria feito exatamente isso, se dois garotos da minha idade não estivessem por ali, gargalhando da minha gafe. Eles me puxaram pelo vagão, saímos correndo e conseguimos despistar o Malfoy. Até hoje xingo uns três palavrões ao pensar na sorte que tive.

É comum Hogwarts representar os melhores anos da vida de um bruxo, mas para mim foi algo mais. Os garotos que me salvaram no trem me reconheceram na estação, acompanhados por um terceiro menino meio maltratado, e, assim, sem mais nem menos, passamos a andar juntos. Durante a travessia do lago, permaneci em silêncio, só me manifestando para brindar as piadas dos outros três com risadas esganiçadas. Eu era muito melhor ouvindo do que falando. O assunto não poderia ser outro: a seleção. Logo percebi que o mais espontâneo dos três, James Potter, queria ir para a Grifinória, e parecia achar divertida a idéia de lutar com um trasgo para ser selecionado. Sirius Black contou que toda a sua família fora colocada na Sonserina, mas Grifinória não seria má idéia. Remus Lupin, por outro lado, parecia estar agradecido demais por estar em Hogwarts para se preocupar com detalhes como a casa em que ficaria. Eu estava achando que tinha molhado as calças quando Potter falou do trasgo.

O resto daquela noite me fugiu da memória, mas lembro perfeitamente do momento em que o Chapéu Seletor cobriu as minhas vistas. Meu último vislumbre foi de Sirius e Remus sentados à mesa da Grifinória, claramente esperando que James se juntasse a eles e mal notando que o gordinho que estava no banco era o quarto ocupante do barquinho deles. O chapéu demorou um longo tempo para me selecionar, e parecia estar se divertindo com a ironia de encontrar um aluno com características sonserinas, mas que não se adequava perfeitamente em nenhuma das casas, portanto ficaria melhor na Lufa-lufa. O que vocês acham que eu fiz? Pedi desesperadamente para ir para a Grifinória, claro. Eu não tinha esperanças de conseguir amigos mais espertos e descolados que os caras do barco, e se fosse colocado em outra casa, no dia seguinte eles nem lembrariam da minha existência. O trapo sujo ficou surpreso com a minha escolha, mas, para o meu profundo alívio, não me contrariou. Sentei logo ao lado de Sirius e, alguns minutos depois, James se juntou a nós. Nós. Heh.

Apesar de tudo, aqueles caras foram os melhores amigos que eu tive na vida, e não houve milorde capaz de mudar isso. Fico feliz por não ter presenciado a reação da minha mãe quando ela leu, na minha primeira carta, que eu tinha feito amizade com um certo Potter e um certo Black. Aposto que foi constrangedora. Eu não dava a mínima se as famílias deles eram do sangue mais puro possível e tinham contas cheias de galeões - apesar de apreciar bastante esse último fato quando o Natal se aproximava. O melhor era a popularidade que eles me proporcionavam. Não que eu fosse exatamente popular, entendam. Mas andar com eles já significava mais destaque do que eu poderia sonhar. James e Sirius eram insanos e agiam como se não existissem regras no mundo. Tornaram-se conhecidos logo no primeiro ano. Não, na primeira semana. Lupin era gentil e sensato, e tentava impôr um pouco de razão aos outros dois, sem o menor sucesso. O meu papel no grupo era idolatrar Potter em todas as oportunidades, Black quando o ego dele não estava inflado o suficiente e Lupin quando os meus deveres estavam muito atrasados.

Se os anos de Hogwarts foram os melhores da minha vida, o quinto representou o auge. Finalmente James e Sirius decidiram contar a Remus... não incluo meu nome, porque minha participação em decisões era limitada: eu não tinha muita capacidade para argumentar. Enfim, James e Sirius resolveram contar a Remus que nós sabíamos que ele era um lobisomem e que estávamos tentando virar animagos desde o terceiro ano, para fazer companhia a ele durante as transformações. Eu não apoiara a idéia no terceiro ano e não apoiava então, era tudo absurdamente perigoso. Bom, se os livros estivessem errados e lobisomens de fato atacassem animais, pelo menos um rato teria mais chance de fuga que um cervo ou um cão. Lembro que quando Potter e Black finalmente me falaram da condição do Lupin, pensei em sugerir que nos afastássemos dele, mas percebi em tempo que se eu falasse isso, seria o único excluído ali.

Passados alguns meses de andança pelos terrenos da escola e de Hogmeade nas noites de lua cheia, conhecíamos mais da geografia do lugar do que os próprios fundadores. Foi aí que surgiu a idéia do Mapa do Maroto. Minha contribuição para com o projeto praticamente não existiu. Na verdade, acho que só ajudei Remus a mapear as escadas num dia em que os outros dois estavam de ressaca. Não lancei um mísero feitiço sobre o mapa, para evitar incendiá-lo. Ninguém nunca reclamou. Acho que a ocasião em que a obra-prima ficou pronta foi o único dia em que vi meus amigos tão idiotamente admirados quanto eu. Nunca confidenciei isso a ninguém, mas nas poucas vezes em que consegui conjurar um patrono na vida, ele foi produzido pela lembrança do nome _Wormtail_ surgindo naquele pergaminho pela primeira vez. Era oficial e documentado: Peter Pettigrew fazia parte de alguma coisa.

Os dois últimos anos passaram rápido demais. Acho que a ascenção do Lorde das Trevas estragou um pouco o final de Hogwarts. Não eram raros os dias sombrios, iniciados com notícias funestas no _Profeta_ sobre a morte de parentes de algum estudante. Muitos alunos da minha época ficaram sabendo do assassinato dos pais pelo jornal, e nem mesmo os Marotos tentavam animar o dia transgredindo regras em ocasiões assim. No sétimo ano, James finalmente conseguiu conquistar aquela garota Evans e deixou os amigos um pouco de lado. Desde que fugira de casa, Sirius andava com uma maturidade aflorada, e Remus estava enlouquecendo com a proximidade dos exames. Eu começava a ficar meio paranóico com a possibilidade de me formar. A vida fora de Hogwarts não estava nada bonita, e Dumbledore parecia estar levando a pior contra Aquele-Que-Já-Não-Era-Nomeado-Com-Muita-Freqüência. Mas a rotina da escola já não podia ser considerada tão gloriosa. Uma noite, Filch confiscou o Mapa do Maroto e nós nem planejamos resgate.

Entrei na Ordem da Fênix porque era a única coisa que eu poderia fazer. Meus NIEMs não me qualificavam para nenhum emprego e, depois de viver em Hogwarts, eu não me re-adaptaria ao estilo de vida modesto da casa dos Pettigrew, nos arredores de Godric's Hollow. Passei algum tempo com a minha mãe e me mudei para a sede da Ordem, onde os membros mais fanáticos já viviam. Eu não era muito ativo. Mesmo assim, muitos admiravam minha eficiência em espionagem e vigia. Acho que nem Dumbledore sabia que eu podia me transformar em rato; não fosse por isso, eu não teria a mais vaga utilidade naquela organização. Nós, Marotos, nos encontrávamos com freqüência, mas não era como estar no quinto ano de Hogwarts. Como o esperado, eles tinham vidas mais emocionantes que a minha. James e Lily até se casaram. Eu era o convidado mal-vestido contando piadas nonsense no casamento deles.

Em algum momento, algo sério aconteceu. A maior parte da Ordem não sabia por que, de repente, as atividades se concentraram na proteção dos Potter, dos Longbottom e de uma profecia de conteúdo misterioso. Os mais espertos conseguiram fazer uma ligação entre os casais: ambos haviam tido filhos recentemente e sobrevivido a mais ataques do que a maioria dos bruxos ameaçados pelo Lorde das Trevas. Contudo, as teorias - e o que Dumbledore confidenciou aos seus partidários - não continham nada de revelador, e poucas pessoas sabiam o que estava realmente acontecendo. Mesmo Remus, Sirius e eu não sabíamos o conteúdo da tal profecia, e acho que nem Lily e James conheciam as palavras exatas que ela dizia. Foi mais ou menos nessa época que eu fui capturado pelos Comensais da Morte. Bem, capturado não é bem a palavra. Não se captura alguém que joga a varinha para o alto, implora clemência e faz xixi nas calças ao perceber que está em perigo.

Fui levado diretamente para o covil d'Aquele-Que-Eu-Não-Ousaria-Nomear, e passei alguns dos momentos mais aterrorizantes da minha vida. Estava disposto a fazer qualquer coisa para não morrer. Antes de ser levado à presença do Lorde, fui vítima de alguns Crucios dos Comensais, e decidi que não queria sentir aquela dor de novo. Tive tempo suficiente para pensar, na masmorra habitada por dois corpos em decomposição e centenas de moscas na qual me jogaram. A Ordem da Fênix estava tão perto de vencer aquela guerra quanto eu estava de me tornar o próximo Lorde das Trevas. A credibilidade de Dumbledore vacilou irrecuperavelmente no momento em que ele colocou metade da sua organização de resistência para proteger dois casais e uma bolota de vidro. Talvez o lado dos mocinhos não fosse o mais seguro para mim, naquele momento.

Saí de lá como espião, chamando o cara-de-cobra de milorde pela primeira vez e jurando voltar com informações úteis sobre os casais. Meu perfil e minha inteligência definitivamente não combinavam com o papel de agente duplo, então logo a Ordem percebeu que havia um espião. Quer dizer, eu comecei desajeitadamente, entregando o paradeiro dos Longbottom - uma informação absolutamente restrita. Eles escaparam por pouco e o clima ficou pesado nas reuniões por muito tempo. Não sei se alguém desconfiava de mim, mas é bem provável. A minha covardia não era segredo para ninguém. Meus amigos, entretanto, pareciam convencidos de que um Maroto não colocaria a vida de James, Lily e do pequeno Harry em risco. Às vezes eu também acreditava nisso.

Um dia, consegui jogar as suspeitas em cima do velho Remus, perguntando ao Sirius se era possível a personalidade do lobo suplantar a do nosso grande amigo na forma humana. Eu sabia que sim, existiam alguns casos documentados. Mandei ele esquecer e fingi que era loucura minha, mas a dúvida estava plantada. Foi uma boa jogada. Uma jogada que me permitiu a oportunidade de ser o fiel do segredo dos Potter. Eu sabia que a idéia de Sirius não passava de um blefe, que ele serviria como uma suculenta isca enquanto eu, a minhoca mirradinha, seria o portador da chave da segurança dos Potter. O problema das pessoas corajosas é esse: elas têm dificuldade para entender que as iscas suculentas devem ser engolidas para as minhocas menores sobreviverem.

Não entreguei meus amigos de bandeja, pelo menos não imediatamente. Demorei muitos meses para decidir o que fazer. Como eu não tinha uma Marca Negra, o Lord não podia me convocar, mas ele sabia que eu apareceria. Sabia que eu preferiria ficar no lado vencedor. E ele estava absolutamente certo. Visitei a residência dos Potter uma última vez. Abracei James, beijei a bochecha de Lily, mas me retirei antes de precisar olhar para o bebê. Não sei se vê-lo me faria desistir, mas achei melhor não arriscar. Eu dava valor demais à minha vida para trocá-la pela de um par de bochechas. Meu sentimentalismo já estava em um nível perigoso.

Bem, vocês sabem o que eu fiz. Fui covarde, traiçoeiro, sacrifiquei pessoas que teriam dado a vida por mim. A verdade é que eu não nasci para ser um herói. Nem sei como é ser um. Entendam bem: eu nunca fui engraçado, bonito ou legal. Tive inteligência suficiente para sobreviver a uma guerra cheia de reviravoltas e a boa parte de uma segunda; mas em Transfiguração e Poções, confesso, conheci ratos mais talentosos que eu. Em resumo, eu não passava de um irrecuperável monte de merda. Quem tem tantos aspectos para melhorar, constantemente, não exercita a nobreza. Nobreza é para intelectuais como o Remus, caras que atraem atenções como o Sirius e idealistas corajosos como o James. Nobreza é para quem não precisa lutar por causas próprias e tem que se agarrar às coletivas para não morrer de tédio. Nobreza é para os fortes.


End file.
